Third Odin
The third is the final user to serve Shiro Kanzaki. History Ren Akiyama arrives at the Kanzaki Household and sees Odin in a mirror. Ren comments about how Shiro manages to recreate Odin over and over again. Shiro tells him that Odin is his representative in the Rider War as he no physical form. Ren calls him a puppet and Shiro replies saying that Ren wouldn't be able to beat Odin regardless. Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight and enters Mirror World. He immediately changes into Survive and attacks Odin. Knight continues to fight Odin but is doing so unsuccessfully. He is knocked to the ground and Odin prepares to use his Final Vent. Knight gets up and tries to attack Odin. Meanwhile, Shiro finally realizes that even if he did restore her life, that Yui would continue to refuse it. Shiro screams in anger causing all the glass in the house to explode again. Because of this, Odin (unable to complete his Final Vent) begins to react to it negatively and fades away, informing Knight that he is the final rider. Knight, realizing that he is the Final Rider tries to reach for the wish he was promised. Kamen Rider Odin Kamen Rider Odin Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Odin. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 25 t. *'Resistance': 200 t. with Gold Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4 sec. Special Attacks: *'Gold Sabers': 200 t. *'Eternal Chaos': 500 t. *'Advent: Goldphoenix': 400 t. Kamen Rider Odin is Shiro Kanzaki's representative in the Rider Fight. He is contracted to Goldphoenix. His Visor, the , is a staff that can also hold all three Survive Advent Cards after the wings on its upper section are opened. When this is done, Odin becomes immortal. Odin's parameters are the highest out of all of the 13 Riders, including those in Survive Form. This was done by Kanzaki to ensure that Odin would win the Rider Fight and grant him his wish. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Odin can arm himself with the , a pair of swords derived from the tips of Goldphoenix's wings. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Goldphoenix's tail. By using his Final Vent, Odin can execute his finisher, Eternal Chaos, in which Goldphoenix grabs onto Odin's back, flies with him into the air, and rams into the opponent. Contract Monster Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Odin is voiced by who also provided the voice of the 13 Riders' Visors. His suit actor was . Identity The true identity of the second and third Odin is unknown, but it can be assumed that they were similar to the First Odin - innocent people turned into puppets by the Odin Advent Deck. Notes *Though his finisher attack, Eternal Chaos was never seen in any of the live-action performances, it's emulated in the Playstation game based on the title character as well as episode 31 of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. His Dragon Knight counterpart, Kamen Rider Wrath, also used this to vent Dragon Knight but the recoil of the attack vented him as well. Footnotes See Also Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Riders without identities Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Last Monster